An enterprise can operate a software system that is accessed by a plurality of users (e.g., enterprise customers). An example software system can be provided to manage system landscapes of respective users (e.g., individuals, a group of individuals of a customer enterprise). In some examples, a system landscape includes a collection of respective systems operated by and/or on behalf of a particular user. For example, a system landscape can include one or more software systems, and/or one or more database systems.
In some examples, an enterprise can provide landscape management services, which can be used to manage system landscapes of respective users. Landscape management can include, for example, performing maintenance procedures on one or more components of a system landscape (e.g., testing, updating, upgrading). In some instances, landscape management can include one or more operations that are to be executed across components of a system landscape, which operations are to be orchestrated. Traditional orchestration techniques use non-custom, static and predefined atomic, composite and provisioning operations with limited scope and high complexity. This results in difficulties in providing landscape management services.